


sweet touch, lusftul bite

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Reira couldn’t choose which one she liked better. The spank itself or this soothing sensation, a reassurance that he could be soft. That Theo was soft at heart.
Relationships: Theodorus/Reira
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sweet touch, lusftul bite

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Spanking_  
>  Using another day's prompt bcs this is what I'm inspired for today hehe  
> thank you for reading~

The intensity in Theo’s gaze always mesmerized her, especially when they were both alone, and close, when bare bodies pressed against each other, intimately.

Especially when he touched her like this.

“Touch me, Theo.” Reira whispered, lips barely inches from each other.

His merciless hands kneaded the swell of her ass as he crashed his lips on hers, pressed, pressed, until she returned with more fervor, parting them for him to devour her. Theo might be too much at times, but he was _never too much_ for her. In fact, she always craved him and this closeness they had.

Even it meant she had to be under his _control_.

“How much do you want me to touch you?”

“As much as you want.” Reira nibbled his lower lip, playful and seductive.

Theo’s hands wandered her bare skin, along her back then downward, _squeezing_ ; anticipation building within her.

Her breath caught when those two large hands spanked her, a hard and solid one, but she bit her lip before any sound could leave her lips, although the way her body arched so deliciously made it clear that she liked it, yes, Theo had known this.

Her stubborn pride refused to surrender this fast.

Theo growled, demanding her to _give in_ , his tongue swirled against her roughly and the kiss grew more sloppy and wet. His hands now brushed over the stingy sensation in her ass, it was soothing, Reira couldn’t choose which one she liked better. The spank itself or this sensation, a reassurance that he could be soft. That Theo was soft at heart

It didn’t mean he was always soft, his sadistic streak always showed one way or another.

“Where’s that voice..?” His soothing hand now kneaded rougher, he spoke between their kisses, leaning away a little bit and tilted his face to change their angle. “If this is on purpose, you know a punishment awaits you, hondje.” He kissed her again, all mouth and tongue and she was all moans and whimpers.

Again, he spanked.

All that he received was an inaudible gasp, it was difficult for her to remain fully quiet when he was being this persuasive, while she was desperate for him.

“What’s that? Only a gasp? I have to spank you harder.”

And harder he did.

Reira flinched, the sting in her tender flesh was more profound, stinging, but she could feel it to her core and causing heat pooling between her legs.

“Still no voice?” 

_Smack._

“Don’t be so stubborn, hondje.” 

_Smack._

Her body squirmed with each spank, each utterance of his deep voice upon her lips, and his kiss that was halfway from devouring her whole. Reira had to suck in a breath to hold her voice. This stubbornness tormented herself more than him, actually.

Theo smirked, fully aware of her struggle, he switched his attention to her other ass. “Admit it, you love this.” His teeth nibbled and pulled her lower lip in his effort to draw her voice.

_Smack._

At last, she moaned.

He didn’t stop there, “Say that you’re mine.”

_Smack._

“Th-Theo…” His name escaped her involuntarily in her desperation, her eyes stared up at his smoldering eyes. Both were heavy lidded and burning with desire.

_Smack._

The sting after sting made her more aroused and she was no longer able to hold back her need, Reira could feel herself almost dripping. “I’m yours, Theo.. I’m yours.” At last, she allowed herself to _yield_.

He rubbed her ass soothingly and slipped his knee between her thighs. Her hips grinded, and grinded, her juice glistened his thigh but it only made him smirk. 

“Look at you now, naughty hondje.” Theo slipped a dominant hand down between her inner thighs, rubbing on her clit as he watched her face intently.

 _Oh._ Reira almost came on his first touch but his challenging gaze kept her from the edge. Her body was burning hot from his teasing touch on her clit, circling and pressing, she whimpered in pleasure. Even as her eyes almost begged him to let her come right then and right there, but she also wanted more of his touches.

Smirking back at him, she moved her hips forward greedily to position his fingertips to her slick entrance.

“Good, you’re practically dripping.” His handsome arrogance all showed in his lopsided smirk, sensual in its own. “Let’s see how wet you actually are inside.”

His finger slid into her wetness, stretching her apart.

Theo let out a deep growl as her walls pushed tight against his finger, whispering in her ear, “You’re so fucking wet and tight, I wish I’m inside you right now.”

“Fuck me, then.”

“Not yet, hondje. I’ll make you come with my finger first.” Theo pumped his finger, sliding smoothly inside her.

Reira squirmed greatly when he added another finger into her, stroking as her walls stretched further for him, her moans became whimpers and she almost begged him to move them faster. Her hips bucked, adding more friction as her orgasm closed in.

Theo pushed his fingers deeper, deeper, the wet sound they made resonated in the air. Her walls clenched and clenched while she rode his fingers, hips moved desperately and she shuddered in pure ecstasy, moaning out his name as her nails scratched his back.

Not that he’d mind. Theo kept sliding his fingers in a languid pace, taking his time while letting her orgasm come and go.

Drowning in the pleasure, she whined when his fingers slid out of her, no doubt coated with her wetness. _Not enough, I want more._ “Fuck me.” Reira’s plea was desperate and she stared into his eyes, intense and intimate, to convey her feelings without words. That _she wanted him_. Craning her neck for him, she breathed out the words, “Bite me, Theo.”

He pushed his two glistening fingers between her lips, groaning deep when she lapped them with her tongue and sucked them, making a sound, those pretty eyes were looking at him just like when she sucked his erection that now was twitching with a newfound desperation.

Theo smirked devilishly, “You don’t have to ask, you know I’ll bite you and suck your blood until you come.” 

With a snarl, he bared his fangs, leaning down to the soft curve of her neck. And there, he bit her, sharp fangs sinking deep he wished so was his erection, to be inside her wet, slick heat. But _soon_ , he could let her wait a little more, to see her beg for the utmost pleasure.

As he was sucking her blood, he heard her moaning, whimpering as the pain turned into pleasure. The jolts of pleasure rushed to her core, and his large palms roaming on her ass, kneading, squeezing firmly, then..

 _Smack_.

Between the pleasure of his bite and that spank, a wave of pleasure washed over her, she moaned aloud, gasping as she came, body writhing with Theo’s fangs still latched on her flesh.

Reira was panting hard while Theo retracted his fangs and pulled away, watching how that pretty neck of hers now decorated with two puncture wounds, _his marks_ on her. He loved when her chest heaved against his like this, the way the soft flesh of her breasts _seducing_ him for more touches as his thick arousal throbbing with need.

In that moment Theo smiled, the most rare gentle smile he’d often give only to her, roughly lifting up her chin with his hand so their gazes met.

“ _You’re mine_ , hondje.”

His calloused thumb stroked her cheek, gentler than usual, and he looked at her — really _looked_ at her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasms.

Both were completely and utterly intoxicated with each other.

Their night won’t end here.


End file.
